borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manufacturer's Logo on Character Screen
Does anyone know if the manufacturer's logo on the character screen is associated with that particular character? Is there a story behind it? I'm bemused by the fact that I'm getting Hyperion Logo on both Mordecai & Roland, Atlas on Brick, & Dahl on Lilith. I initially suspected that it might be the brand of the class mod the character was equiped with, but this notion has since been thrown far out the window. Anyone? Its your favourite manufacturer, determined by the number of bullets you've fired from their guns. 12:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Gee, thanks. That makes sense. Although my favourite manufacturer would be better determined by kill score with their guns rather than number of bullets fired. SMGs & machine guns need 10x the number of bullet fired to kill as oppose to sniper riffles, revolvers & rocket launchers. Jsachun 12:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree. I'd prefer to have Jakobs as my favourite manufacturer on my hunter, I've used their snipers since the beginning. Yet, since'' runner ''guns are so weak I'm stuck with Tediore. I have NEVER used a tediore gun. 13:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) For my Leon (Alistar) it's Dahl, for Meat (Brick) it's Jakobs, and for Mordecai it's Tediore, even though I never used a Tediore gun either cause they're poopie. (Slowrider7, I just can't sign in atm.). : ^^^ the reason your Hunter may have a Tediore name behind it is that Runners are manufactuered by them. If you use the weapons on the Runner alot that might explain it. 17:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Tediore guns aren't that bad. I got through most of my hunter playthrough 1 with a Tediore swift masher revolver. Of course now that I have a Dahl Masher which feels a lot smoother, I don't use it anymore. But somtimes I feel like I got through more bullets during a battle with the previous Tediore, due to it's fast reload speed (contradictory to the fire rate stats of the revolvers. Tediore 1.9 & Dahl 2.1). Jsachun 10:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I find that tediore guns are often substantially less powerful/accurate than other manufacturers. My friend on second PT found a tediore swift masher, level 38 with 131 x7 damage and 75 accuracy. I found an atlas masher with 253 x7 damage and 75 accuracy at the same level. 11:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The weapon stats are based on parts as well as the manufacturer. The advantages that manufacturer give is very minor. You probably found a Masher with superior parts. To prove it I have uploaded some stats of range of Mashers all with equal parts & same level but with three different manufacturers generated by WillowTree. *Three with prefix of Swift (Fire Rate Based). Three with prefix of Bloody (Damage Based). As you can see although Atlas always provides better all around stats, the diffrence is not that great to overlook the ultra fast reload that Tedior provides or the ultra recoil reduction that Dahl provides. Jsachun 12:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you made your point. 16:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Most people tend to have Tediore as their fav. manufacturer due to overuse in early gameplay. Also the fact they deliver a high reloadspeed offers more bullets to be fired overtime. Combining this with it's ammo regenerating ledgendary weapons will result in such people having Tediore as their fav. eventhough in reality they might like Hyperion more. I... I am the King! 19:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'm going to play devils advocate here, since there's some serious disclosures you did not make with your findings: First, you know that mashers cannot be "Bloody" right??? And 2 of the other 3 swift mashers are mods. The guns with those parts would have been called: * Tediore: Swift Masher * Dahl: Desert Masher * Atlas: Pearl Masher Therefore, of the 6 guns you posted, only 1 is legit, and 5 are mods. Second, you compared the different manufacturers using their best materials and the highest possible damage parts. By doing that, you have significantly reduced the difference in materials, because of the way damage is computed. If you used the lowest end parts, which are more commonly found, you will find a much larger percentage of differences between the manufacturers. Logisim 19:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Calling Dahl Masher a Desert Masher & Atlas Masher a Pearl Masher would have made them inferior as there are no stat boost in the prefix of Desert & Pearl. Besides I've seen plenty of Dahl Mashers called swift but I can't confirm the Atlas one is legit as I am yet to come across any Atlas Masher in Game. Jsachun 00:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Tediore's mashers are some of its very best weapons, since the masher accessory rather plays to Tediore's strengths while not highlighting its (many) weaknesses. Still, I wouldn't generalize my affection for their mashers into an endorsement of the overall brand. I'm very much looking forward to BL2 making Tediore suck less. Dämmerung 19:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- : And yet they would be the only valid prefix for your above images because of the material you used. I have not (bothered to) check with the sim what the outcome would be for revolvers, but the result for a desired effect on a weapon may be better with lower materials, e.g. vector Hyperion SMGs have the fastest fire rate with red material2 instead of crimson material3, so you may wish to try such a scheme and post legitimate outcomes so that people know what to expect from the game, instead of random, questionably-valid generations. Also, material prefixes do not grant stat bonuses, but the improvements in material do. 02:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: ^^ What you are suggesting generally only apply to commonly found weapons. It is legitimate to have prefixes that define quality or stats modified with any materials as the material is already defined in the suffix of the title by a code. Otherwise all legendary weapons would just spawn with prefixes that just defines the tier of the manufacturer's material. Also In the scheme of things what you are suggesting further departs from the pure comparison of manufacturers by suggesting that one manufacturer's weapon should have tier 3 material and the other tier 2. --Jsachun 08:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) : No it is not. The material code is in a separate segment of code from the weapon prefix and weapon title, as they are known in the game engine. Legendary weapons in many cases have their own unique material, but the nature of legendary titles - which in similarly many cases are selfcontained and have no registered prefix in the prefix slot - may supercede them. : How is a manufacturer comparison only valid with its maximum material? Jakobs_2 improves base accuracy by 50% while Jakobs_3 deteriorates base accuracy by 60%, and Hyperion_2 is the only one of the Hyperion three to improve base fire rate. Should these not also be included in a discussion about manuf materials? 13:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- : Not to be picky, but not having seen one is not valid reason for it not to exist. : This is usually not the case with proper use of ammo regeneration class mods, and with the most extreme example, a Support Gunner-specced soldier, in which cases the only use of Tediore would be reload speed. That said, that can be overcome with sufficient proficiency - and even skills such as the soldier and hunter skill trees - and other desired effects found on other manufacturers, e.g. you'll never see a Siren spec to Firefly with an incendiary Savior when she can spec to Mercenary with a Hellfire; and one would expect a hunter specced to Gunslinger with a Defiler, a Firehawk, an Aries, and an Unforgiven masher variant. 02:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: ^^ You'd be wrong in suggesting that you know how everyone prefers to play. Not all Gunslinger or Mercenery Coms spawn with Ammo Regenration. Also Support gunner ammo regen rate even at it's highest would not be enough to keep up with the fire rate of most high level guns. Infact sometimes the very high rate of ammo regen from Tediore weapons is not enough. --Jsachun 08:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It is not a matter of judging playstyles, but of using better alternatives. Not all Gunslinger/Merc COMs spawn with ammo regen, but not all Tediore weapons regenerate ammo either, but I'm taking this as a minor issue. Also, the Support Gunner at its maximum regeneration rate can support most if not all heavy weapons, once you take into account the fact that you will not under plausible circumstances be expending every single round in your inventory in one go (unless against Destroyer/Craw, which even then provides sufficient timeouts to rest and relax regenerate ammo). ADDENDUM: Getting back to the point, it may not be the case that "Most people (...) have Tediore as their fav. manufacturer" because one would discover better alternatives to suit one's playstyle, examples of which are as abovementioned. 13:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Remember: It's just my assumption about most people having Tediore (judging from my friends list) It does not necessarilly apply to everyones gameplay style. I... I am the King! 19:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Just for comparison sake, I have also added some legendary variations of the possible masher revolvers generated using WillowTree. Part were made same as above except the unique parts needed for the Legendary Status of each weapon. As you can see Tediore Stats don't fall that far here either. But I would defintely go for the Dahl. --Jsachun 10:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - Desert trumps) As the good doctor has noted, your Dahl image is falsely boosted by the Savage prefix when it will spawn as a Desert Masher instead. If you must compare the best variant from each manuf, they should at least be legitimate. 13:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Don't argue with the nagy-man... you'll get busted up pronto. I... I am the King! 19:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC)